2016-09-13
This is what happened on Tuesday, September 13, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Calliope and Erica have their morning run. Physique joins them. Hat Trick and Maidenclaw also appear.Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) Early that morning, Bailey goes into the common room to find two girls tearing the place apart. One of them has lost a crystal pendant. She uses her psychometry power to locate it.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 6 Headmaster Mazarin has a discussion with Assistant Headmaster Turner about school discipline. Laura is asked by Mr. Barton to please tone down her enthusiasm in his history class so someone else has a chance to answer. After class, a boy tries to pick her up, but she tries to rebuff him. Alice Roberts identifies him as a pick-up artist.Laura and the Village Kenshin is in 2nd period English. It’s a make-up class. Hikaru talks to Doctor Jensen, her vocational rehab specialist, who normally works with ARC. Hikaru has lost a great deal in her several burnouts, and it will take some time to require the skills. Dr. Jensen is not happy about the lack of emotional response to what most people would regard as devastatingly bad news.Glimpses of the Sun In Magic Lab, they’re being taught the glyph for light. Morgana discovers she can only get the glyph itself right about one time out of five.A Dragon Abroad: Part 2 Laura has a conference with Mr. Barton and his wife Vanessa Barton. His wife is paralyzed from the waist down as a result of the fight with the Sioux snake demon. He’s scheduled for an academic conference, and she needs help, so she hires Laura. Erica has 7th Period (German) Language Lab, where she recognizes Saumer, and talks to her uncle Adolph for advice. After dinner, Laura talks with her mom on the phone, and her roommate, Bailey gets upset. She gets more upset when Laura tries to grill her to find out what the issue is about, and finally storms out of the room. Laura is puzzled about why someone wouldn’t want to talk it out. Later, Laura heads for Melville to talk to Hikaru about her housekeeping needs. While checking out Hikaru’s room, she sees a pile of history books by someone named Danial Moate, and finds a set of military officer’s uniforms in the closet, which is a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. There was a strictly off-the-record little get-together scheduled in the labs to discuss recent events that the Order of the Worn WrenchI Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 5 may need to take action on. It's not certain if Laura manages to go or not. That evening, Morgana practices the light glyph, and discovers that the lines she’s drawing have a very small bit of magic in them. Even later, some of Hilde Stauffer’s on-campus agents discuss getting the Secret Squirrels involved in keeping track of their two targets, one of whom is Laura. New York Jennifer Kelly discovers someone staring at her, a shocked expression on her face. She hurries to lose her pursuer. The person staring at Jennifer Kelly is joined by two friends, who think the person she thought she saw was dead. Kansas City Late Evening in Kansas City, Doctor Hilde Stauffer injects her drug into another girl kidnapped off the street. She dies - messily. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline